wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Series 2014
|} 'Team Fox vs. Team Paige:' 'Team Cena vs. Team Authority:' 'During the show:' '0) We go to the ring and out comes Vince McMahon. Vince welcome us. He says the word epic is thrown around a lot but tonight will truly be epic. He guaran-damn-tees tonight will be one we never forget. Here's one reason why...he introduces Stephanie and Triple H. Stephanie says she feels the love and thanks Vince for the welcome. She's not going to let him down tonight. Triple H gets the crowd to give it up for Vince and says he's the reason we're all here. Stephanie gets a "Vince" chant going. Vince says that's a load of crap, let's get the show moving. Vince introudces Cena and out he comes. Vince says if Team Authority wins, Cena is personally responsible for the termination of his parterns' contracts. He also reminds The Authority that they could lose power. Cena asks if The Authority will leave on their own or if he has to throw them out. Triple H says Cena won't be having a good holiday because of the other guys losing their livelihoods. Triple H goes on for a few minutes and then Stephanie talks. She says they will still be calling the shots from headquarters in Stamford, still running the show if Team Cena wins. She aks Vince to back that up and he says that's not exactly what he had in mind. Vince says they will still have their desk jobs but they will never have any influence over the careers or personal lives of any WWE Superstar. Vince has arranged it to where only person can ever bring them back to power. Stephanie kisses up some more. Vince says he has so much confidence in The Authority winning tonight that the one person that can bring them back to power is Cena. A small "Yes!" chant starts and Cena smiles. Vince says that's how much faith he has in The Authority. Vince tells them to not let him down. Stephanie threatens to slap the smile off Cena's face. Cena says they will lose tonight and there's no chance in hell that he lets them back. Cena drops the mic and walks off as his music plays.' '3) During the match, he drops Ambrose with the mic. Wyatt brings a steel chair from under the ring and throws it in, and another. The referee kicks one out but Ambrose grabs the other. The referee threatens to DQ Ambrose. Wyatt drops to his knees and dares Ambrose to hit him. Wyatt stands and Ambrose hits him in the gut for the DQ.' '3) After the match, Ambrose decks Wyatt again. Ambrose drops Wyatt with Dirty Deeds into the steel chair. Ambrose brings a table in and lays Wyatt on it before putting him through it. Ambrose brings another table in the ring as fans pop. Ambrose with chair shots on top of Wyatt and a table now. Ambrose with more chairs on top of Wyatt. Ambrose brings a ladder into the ring to a big pop. Ambrose climbs to the top of the ladder as his music plays. Ambrose teases tipping the ladder over onto Wyatt but the referees stop him.' '3) Backstage, Triple H and Stephanie are with Team Authority. Triple H and Stephanie promise them more title shots and more fame if they win tonight. Stephanie is clearly worried about tonight. Triple H calls them the greatest team ever assembled. He gives them a pep talk and wants them to fight like their life is on the line. Team Authority gets hype and look ready to go.' '3) Backstage,Team Cena is talking. They are appearently all on the same page. Cena says there's only one thing to do...Rowan lifts his mask and says win.' '4) Backstage, Erick Rowan is shown on the ground with Big Show near him. Cena shows up and asks what happened and Show says he doesn't know but already called the medics. Cena says they one more man and Show steps up. Cena and Show shake hands as medics tend to Rowan.' '5) During the match, Ziggler with another Zig Zag but there's no referee. A referee runs down but Triple H nails him in the back of the head. Andersen throws Triple H outside but Triple H grabs his legs and drags him outside. Andersen punches Triple H but Triple H throws him against the announcer's table. He puts Andersen on the announcer's table and Pedigree's him through the table. Ziggler gets up but gets decked by Triple H. Triple H picks him and drops him with a Pedigree. He lays Rollins on top of Ziggler and calls for a referee. Scott Armstrong comes out but a video appears on the big screen. It's Sting. Sting makes his way onto the stage as Triple H looks on. Sting heads to the ring and drops Armstrong. Sting enters the ring and the crowd pops. He stares down Triple H and a Sting chant breaks out. Triple H sizes Sting up but Sting keeps locked on his eyes. A big "This is Awesome" chant breaks out and Sting looks around. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Triple H attacks but Sting dusck and nails him in the gut. Andersen gets in the ring and Sting drops Triple H at him who hits Triple H with a Super Kick. Sting grabds and hits him with the Scorpion Death Drop. Sting put's Ziggler's arm on Rollins and leaves the ring with Triple H laid out. Andersen grabs a referee and throws him into the ring who counts the pin.' '5) After the match, Cena meets Ziggler and Andersen on the entrance and they all embrace. Stephanie and Triple H recover and look shocked at the loss. Stephanie starts freaking out as the crowd sings goodbye to them. Stephanie screams that this is not over. A big "you got fired" chant starts up. Stephanie continues her tantrum as Triple H tries to hold her. Survivor Series goes off the air with Stephanie throwing a fit.'